


Peace and Quiet

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Brian isn't having that great of a day, so Barry steps in to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Prompt! Barry giving Brian some desperately needed cuddles he's too prideful to ask for.

It had been that kind of day.

Brian had slept through his alarm, then got stuck in a ridiculous amount of traffic on his way to work, and now, it felt like everyone in the office wanted something from him. As soon as he thought he had a moment of peace, someone else had something they needed him to do or give his input on. 

It wasn’t even the afternoon yet but Brian was already on his last nerve, his patience running thin. His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping at the armrests of his chair. They were beginning to creak with the pressure when suddenly a hand came from the side, sliding over Brian’s right. 

Brian huffed out a breath and watched as the hand ran over his own, thumb rubbing at the skin of his hand soothingly. Fingers then pried his away from it’s death grip on the chair, lacing their fingers together carefully.

“Are you okay?” Barry’s voice was quiet, careful not to startle Brian. Their hands were still linked together on top of the armrest, Barry’s free hand rubbing over Brian’s knuckles. 

It was quiet for a few moments before Brian took a shaky breath before shaking his head, still staring down at his keyboard. He heard Barry let out a small sigh then began to trail his free hand up Brian’s arm, going to his face and cupping his cheek, turning his head so their eyes could meet. Barry smiled at Brian sadly, rubbing his cheek with his thumb softly. His eyes held so much love and affection that it made Brian’s heart sting just a little bit.

Barry then dropped his hand from Brian’s face and stood up, tugging on his arm.

“C’mon, we’re going to go snuggle for a bit,” he said, looking down at Brian, who was staring up at him.

Brian’s eyebrows furrowed and he glanced back to his computer. He still had so much work to do, and couldn’t really afford to take a break if he wanted to get everything done today. 

Barry tugged on his arm again, getting Brian to look back up at him. “Just for a bit. You can go back to work later, I don’t want you to overwork yourself, okay?” he pleaded, looking down at Brian sadly.

Brian sighed and nodded his head, making Barry grin, the man dragging Brian out of his seat and through the office. No one around really payed them much attention, too engrossed in their own projects to pay attention to what was around them. 

Barry led them to the giant couch where Dan luckily wasn’t stationed and sat down on it, patting the space next to him. Brian compiled at sat next to his boyfriend, watching as he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. As the blanket covered the both of them, Brian instantly relaxed a bit, cuddling up to Barry’s side and throwing his legs over his boyfriend’s lap. Barry laughed softly and wrapped his arm around Brian’s shoulders, bringing him in closer so his head is against Barry’s chest. 

Silence fell over the two of them and Brian reached for Barry’s hand again, linking their fingers together and snuggling in closer to his boyfriend’s chest, nearly in his lap. Barry tightened his arm around Brian, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of his head before snuggling into his hair. 

“Do you wanna talk about what’s bugging you? You’ve been super quiet today,” Barry said softly, rubbing Brian’s shoulder.

Brian sighed and shook his head a bit, “My head is just too fucking loud today, I guess. I don’t really know.”

Barry hummed quietly, “I get it. Sometimes we just need a bit to chill out and quiet down what’s going on up there. I understand.”

Brian nodded but stayed silent, relishing in the warmth of the blanket as well as his boyfriend. The two of them had been really busy lately so they hadn’t had much time to do anything together, and Brian had missed this. He snuggled closer, moving so his face was tucked near Barry’s neck, placing soft kisses there.

His boyfriend laughed softly at the feeling, squeezing Brian’s hand in his. “You feelin’ a bit better, Bri?”

“Yeah, I am. Thanks a lot, Bear. You’re the best,” he said then leaned back to press a kiss to Barry’s lips, feeling them curve up into a smile against him. 

“No problem. Tell me if you’re feeling like this again, alright? I’m here for you. I love you,” Barry replied, leaning his forehead against Brian’s, their lips brushing softly.

“I love you too, Barry,” Brian said, grinning broadly.


End file.
